The present disclosure relates to a heat exchanger. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a curved heat exchanger for use in a gas turbine engine.
In some portions of gas turbine engines, available space for mounting certain hardware elements is limited to curved, annular regions of space. When placed in these annular spaces, the use of existing rectangular shaped pieces of hardware limits the size and efficiency of the hardware.